Chance Encounter 8
by Darkchilde and Elysian
Summary: The four head to a wild night at a party.........


Chance Encounter 8  
  
  
Author's Note- This chapter deals with drugs and alcohol. I, in no way, shape or form,   
condone the use of alcohol or drugs. This subject matter is only in this chapter for plot   
purposes only.  
  
  
Ezra's eyes started to water after laughing so much from Stephanie. He grabbed a napkin   
and dabbed at his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure storm out of   
the front door of the restaurant.  
  
"Hey, that was Daisy!" he exclaimed looking at the door.  
  
"Where?" Stephanie asked turning around to look. The door showed no sign of being   
either opened or closed. She shook her head in disbelief. "I knew it. You have it bad for   
this girl."  
  
"I do not," he stressed again. "Just friends. End of story."  
  
"Sure." She still doesn't believe him. "If she's just a friend, why'd you imagine her being   
here?"  
  
"She WAS here!" Ezra was tired of everyone accusing him of liking his best friend. He   
knew he didn't……right?  
  
"Fine, fine," Stephanie decided to finally back off. She popped the last bite of her meal   
into her mouth. "I believe you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ezra also finished his meal and started making slurping noises with his straw. "You ready   
to go?"  
  
"Yup." She grabbed her purse and got up from the booth and headed to the cash register.   
"Oh, hey, before I forget. One of my friends is having a party tonight. Would you like to   
accompany me?"  
  
"Sure," he grinned at her. "I'd love to be your accompaniment."  
  
She grinned back, they linked arms, and walked out of the restaurant together.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Michelle shouted at her roommate. I was hungry, you know! Just because   
you're jealous of the guy you claim not to be in love with doesn't mean I should have to   
starve."  
  
"Sorry," Daisy muttered and continued to walk ahead of her down the sidewalk.  
  
"Would you wait up?"  
  
Daisy slowed down and waited for Michelle to catch up. "How about we just get some   
lunch somewhere else? I'll even buy yours."  
  
"Alright," Michelle agreed happy that she'll get a free lunch out of the whole thing.   
"Why don't you just admit it! You're driving me crazy already!"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
Michelle just gave her a look and Daisy sighed. "Ok, ok. I admit it. I like Ezra. Are you   
happy now?"  
  
"Yes! The first step is admittance. Now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing.'  
  
"Nothing???"  
  
"He doesn't like me. He's obviously got a thing for that Stephanie girl," she said a little   
disgustedly.   
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"He was laughing at every word that came out of her mouth."  
  
Michelle didn't know what to say to that. "Hey, there's a party tonight. My boyfriend   
bailed on me. Why don't you come and keep me company? Maybe it'll cheer you up."  
  
"Ok," Daisy agreed and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, it'll be fun."  
  
*****  
  
Michelle arrived at the party that night with Daisy trailing behind her. She rang the   
doorbell and some random guy answered the door.  
  
The two walked inside and people were dancing, drinking, and eating everywhere. Loud,   
techno music was blaring from the sound system. The house smelled like a mixture of   
beer and pot.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Michelle enthused and pulled Daisy further into the living room. "Let's   
dance!"  
  
They joined a group of people they didn't know and Michelle started moving to the beat.   
She was a great dancer and looked completely at ease. Daisy was never much into   
dancing, but figured she'd give it a shot anyway. She'd rather be having fun than sulk   
about Ezra all night.  
  
"Hey, there," a guy came up to Daisy to check her out. He's quite cute, she noticed. He   
had sandy brown hair, just a bit too long, and piercing blue eyes. He definitely looked the   
rebellious type.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You're lookin' good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm Brian, by the way. This is my party. Have I ever met you before?"  
  
"Nope. I'm Daisy. I came with Michelle."  
  
Hearing her name, Michelle lifted up her head to see Brian talking to Daisy. She smiled   
at Daisy and mouthed "go for it" to her.  
  
"Cool," Brian said back. "Wanna drink? We got stuff in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure," she answered a little hesitantly. She wasn't sure what kind of drink he was   
talking about, but decided to follow him anyway.  
  
There were only two other people in the kitchen.  
  
"This is my older brother, Steve," Brian introduced. "And that's….." he trailed off not   
knowing who the girl was.  
  
Daisy knew who it was right away. She was holding a beer bottle in her hand and was   
hanging all over the Steve guy. She was obviously drunk.  
  
"Stephanie," she said then snorted and burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"This is Daisy," Brian said and opened the fridge. "We got Buds, cokes, and Molsons."  
  
"I'll just have a coke."  
  
"Daisy?" Stephanie asked in realization. "Are you Ezra's chick?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"He will be so thrilled you're here!" She tried to stand up straight, but couldn't and had to   
lean up against Steve for support again. "He's like, in love with you, you know."  
  
"Ezra's here?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I left him in the basement or something."  
  
"Where's the basement?" Daisy asked Brian.  
  
"Aww, c'mon. You don't want to go down there. Come be with me for awhile, baby."  
  
Daisy just glared at him and saw the stairwell across the room. She turned away from him   
and immediately wrote him off as a jerk.  
  
Walking down the stairs, she immediately entered a cloud of smoke. There were about   
twenty people down there smoking cigarettes and pot. She looked around and finally   
spotted a familiar figure in the corner.  
  
Going over to him, she hoped they could leave this party. This wasn't her kind of fun.   
Maybe he'd take her to the beach again. And she would tell him how she really felt.  
  
"Ezra!" she said happily and then froze in her place.  
  
He didn't even see her there. His eyes were glazed over and he lifted a joint up to his lips.  



End file.
